Sebuah Ikatan
by RiSaa 51217
Summary: Ketika sebuah ikatan harus diputus oleh kebohongan dari mulut, maka hatipun akan menangis dan bibir akan tersenyum untuk menutupinya dengan sebuah kebohongan... lagi... Untuk seorang sahabat yang berada jauh disana.. RnR please.. Warning!/NEWBIE/OOC


Ketika sebuah ikatan harus diputus oleh kebohongan dari mulut, maka hatipun akan menangis dan bibir akan tersenyum untuk menutupinya dengan sebuah kebohongan... lagi... **Untuk seorang sahabat yang berada jauh disana..**

"**SEBUAH IKATAN"**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family**

**Enjoy..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia adalah sosok yang menginspirasiku. Sosok yang selalu mengisi kesepianku. Sosok yang telah mengajariku banyak hal. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Bahkan aku pernah berfikir bahwa eksistensinya didunia ini melebihi eksistensi kedua orang tuaku. Bagi anak yang kurang perhatian sepertiku, perhatian sekecil apapun akan sangat berharga. Seperti sosok itu. Aku masih benar-benar ingat bagaimana kami yang baru kenal namun dia begitu peduli pada diriku dan selalu menceramahai soal diriku yang sering telat makan. Sungguh itu adalah sebuah perhatian yang bahkan sangat jarang kudapatkan di rumah. Tapi, saat aku bersamamu aku mendapatkan semua itu. Kau tak hanya memberiku sebuah perhatian, tapi juga sebuah kasih sayang yang tak pernah bisa kudapatkan dirumah. Kau juga memberiku rasa nyaman tiap kali bersamamu. Dan kau telah mengajarkan rasanya menjadi seorang adik yang begitu diperhatikan oleh kakaknya

Pertemuan kita dua tahun yang lalu rasanya sangat singkat. Kadang aku berfikir, kenapa waktu begitu tak adil padaku. Kenapa waktu begitu kejamnya dan merenggut sosokmu dari kehidupanku. Aku tahu kita tidak berpisah. Karena kita masih di bawah langit yang sama dan masih menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang sama. Hanya ribuan jaraklah yang telah memisahkan kita. Bahkan kita juga masih sering berkirim pesan ataupun email. Namun bagiku itu semua tidaklah cukup. Kepergianmu untuk meraih mimpi tak bisa kucegah. Karena aku memang tak mau mencegahmu, karena aku ingin melihatmu mewujudkan mimpimu. Aku ingin dimasa depan nanti, kita akan bertemu dan aku akan melihat sosokmu yang berkilauan dengan sebuah senyum paling bahagia sedunia. Hari itu adalah hari yang kutunggu. Entah kapan itu terjadi, atau mungkin belum tentu terjadi.

Mencoba untuk menulis sebuah pesan dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk mengirim pesan yang sudah tertulis itu. Aku sadar, kau telah menjadi sosok dewasa yang kini sibuk meraih impianmu. Aku hanya tak mau pesanku mengganggumu meraih mimpi, hingga akhirnya aku menekan tombol merah di layar handphone _touchscreen _ku dan meletakan handphoneku di atas meja belajar. Hal itu terus kulakukan sampai akhirnya waktu telah menunjukkan enam bulan sejak kepergianmu meraih mimpi. Aku tak sadar jika perbutanku telah menjadi salah sangka diantara kita berdua. Perbuatan yang akhirnya menjauhkan ikatan kita.

Awalnya aku hanya mengganti-ganti chanel TV saja. Karena merasa tak ada yang menarik akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat jus melon. Namun sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur aku melihatmu. Ya, kau ada didalam TV itu. Lebih tepatnya itu hanya siaran _live _saluran televisi saja. Kau tampak tersenyum dengan bahagia dan memberi salam kepada semua orang. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah bahagiamu itu. Dan kini senang rasanya bisa melihatnya kembali. Kini kau telah berhasil meriah mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang komikus terkenal. Aku tahu berita itu. Namun sejak kejadian satu bulan yang lalu aku mulai berharap dapat segera melupakan sosokmu meskipun aku tak mau. Waktu itu, kau datang kerumahku dengan sebuah senyuman yang bahkan tak kukenal. Kau hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabarku sebelum akhirnya kau menanyakan sesuatu yang telah menjerat hatiku selama ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Apa kau tak punya waktu? Kufikir kau bukan orang yang sibuk sepertiku. Harusnya kau bisa menghubungiku walau hanya lewat pesan singkat, seperti janjimu dulu."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tercekat.

"Jika memang sudah tak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi tak apa-apa. Kufikir dari dulu kau memang tak pernah merestui impianku sama seperti orang-orang diluar sana. Tapi ketahuilah, impianku yang meskipun tak kau restui itu kini bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Tidak..tidak.. ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku ingin, masih sangat ingin menjadi sahabatmu , aku tidak mau memutuskan ikatan kita, bahkan aku selama ini telah menganggapmu sebagai sosok kakak dan menjadikanmu panutan untuk melangkah maju.

"Tidak!. Ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Selama ini aku tak menghubungimu karena aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Aku tahu kau sedang berjuang meraih mimpimu. Aku.. aku hanya tak mau mengganggumu. Dan aku juga selalu merestui mimpimu. Percayalah.."

Namun sepertinya penjelasan panjangku tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padamu. Kau hanya acuh dan memalingkan wajahmu. Mendengus sinis seperti dengusan yang dulu kau berikan untuk orang-orang yang telah menghina impianmu.

"Jangan berbohong Saku.. bukankah aku pernah mengajarkan hal itu padamu."

"Karena kau mengajarkan hal itulah aku jadi tak pernah melupakannya dan selalu menanamkannya dalam hidupku." Kali ini aku menjawab dengan sedikit memaksa, berharap kau mau mengakui kebenaran kata-kataku. Namun matamu hanya metapku sinis dan lagi-lagi kau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali..

"Ah.. kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus melupakan dan membuang semua hal yang sudah kukatakan dan kuajarkan padamu. Kau harus menghapus diriku dalam ingatanmu, begitupula denganku."

"Kakak!.." Aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan lama yang menjadi hal istimewa untukku. Namun kau memotong kata-kataku dan kembali mengatakan sesuatu yag membuat luka dihatiku semakin menganga lebar.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau juga harus meninggalkan nama paggilanmu untukku itu. Sekarang ini kita sudah tak memiliki ikatan apa-apa. Ketahuilah Sakura, aku hanya tak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang telah membuang ikatannya." Dan aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar kata-katamu. Bagakan air garam yang disiramkan pada sebuah luka. Luka dihatiku kita semakin mengaga lebar. Sakit..sakit sekali.

"Kakak, percayalah padaku aku tak pernah mempunyai maksud seperti itu." Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pipi aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan semua padamu .

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku juga tak pernah mau membuang ikatan kita.." dan aku mengehentikan tangisku begitu mendengar kata-katamu. Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan dengan nada lirih dan juga sorot sakit hati yang terpancar jelas dari mata birumu.

"Tapi..ketika aku mengetahui kenyataannya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membuang ikatan kita. Selama ini aku selalu berjuang sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri ibu dan ayahku tak pernah merestui impian ini begitupula dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Aku sendirian dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memberiku dukungan, kepercayaan, dan selalu ada untukku. Dan aku selalu berfikir bahwa orang itu adalah kau. Aku selalu menunggumu, dan terus menunggu hingga sekarang. Namun semenjak hari kita berpisah, kau seolah telah menghilang dan pergi dari hidupku. Meninggalkanku. Dan hari ini aku sudah menyerah. Aku lelah dan aku melepaskamu Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah menunggumu lagi. Aku akan berdiri sendiri dan mencari sosok yang tak membuatku menunggu"

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku. Semua rasa penyesalan telah bertumpuk dihatiku dan menjadi tombak yang memecahkan hatiku. Selama ini aku selalu berfikir, bahwa apa yang telah kulakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu, dan aku juga selalu berfikir bahwa aku akan menjadi sosok yang selalu dan selamanya memberimu dukungan, kepercayaan dan selalu ada untukmu sesuai janjiku. Namun ternyata selama ini yang kuberikan hanyalah rasa penantian Aku telah membuatmu terjerumus dan sendirian menghadapi semua masalahmu. Maafkan aku kakak. Maafkan aku..

Kini aku sadar bahwa hatimu saat itu lebih sakit daripada hatiku saat ini. Setelah kau meluapkan semua perasaanmu kau pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupanku hingga sekarang aku telah melihatmu di salah satu chanel televisi nasional.

Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna kuningmu. Kau tersenyum dengan bahagia, seolah-olah kau orang paling bahagia sedunia dan kau juga telah berhasil membuat mimpi yang selama ini tak pernah mendapat restu menjadi kenyataan. Ah, aku tahu sekarang. Meski kau telah melepaskan dan membuang ikatanmu denganku kau masih saja memberikanku kebahagian yang tak terduga, kau telah mewujudkan mimpiku. Mimpi untuk bertemu kembali denganmu walau hanya bisa menatapmu dari sebuah kaca televisi. Dan mimpi untuk melihat sosokmu yang berkilauan dengan senyum paling bahagia sedunia.

Ternyata waktu untuk melihatmu memang benar-benar terjadi. Dan kini waktu itu telah datang kepadaku. Hanya sebuah senyum dan air mata yang bisa kuberikan. Air mata bahagia dan senyum paling bahagia sedunia. Kini aku sadar, meski aku berusaha membohongi hatiku, hatiku akan selalu menunjukkan kebenaran padaku. Sebuah kebenaran, bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan ikatanku denganmu..

Aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat dikepalaku. Hingga perlahan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku mati rasa dan dalam sekejap yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

Aku terbangun dan sadar bahwa ini bukan dirumahku. Dari bau yang kucium sepertinya ini adalah rumah sakit. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara ibuku yang sedang menangis dan ayaku yang mencoba menenangkannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sadar akan kondisiku yang sudah sadar.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar nak" kata ibu dan langsung mendekatiku lalu memelukku.

"Hisk..Hisk..maafkan ibu Saku. Harusnya ibu lebih memperhatikanmu. Maafkan ibu..." aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi dibalik diamku ini hatiku terasa menghangat karena dibanjiri oleh kebahagiaan. Melihat ibuku yang pertama kalinya menangis karena diriku membuatku sangat bahagia. Perlahan aku membalas pelukan ibu. Meskipun sedikit sulit karena ibu yang memelukku dengan posisiku berbaring hingga membuat tubuhku sedikit sesak.

"Aku selalu memaafkan ibu.." Aku hanya bisa bergumam pelan dan memeluk ibu. Hangat. Ini sangat hangat dan hatiku benar-benar menghangat. Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia padaku.

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu Saku.. sangat menyayangimu.." aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di pipi ibu.

"Sakura.." begitu mendengar panggilan ayah aku langsung menoleh dan menatapnya. Perlahan ayah mendekat kearahku dan berdiri tepat disamping ibu yang berdiri disebelah kananku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat ayahku dan mendengar suaranya yang dulu waktu aku masih kecil memanggilku dengan nada sayang. Padatnya pekerjaan ayah di kantor membuatnya jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, bahkan terkadang ayah juga tak pulang kerumah. Begitupula dengan ibuku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai designer. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini aku melihat mereka berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Maafkan ayah dan ibu Saku.. Kami.. kami harusnya lebih memperhatikanmu..maaf..maafkan kami.." Ayah menjelaskan dengan air mata yang sudah menetes melewati pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata ayah dengan tanganku.

"Ayah, Ibu kumohon jangan menangis dan menyalahkan diri kalian lagi. Aku tahu apapun yang kalian kerjakan selama ini untuk kebahagiaanku. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyalahkan ataupun marah dengan kalian. Terimakasih, aku sangat bersyukur menjadi putri kalian berdua." Jelasku dengan lirih sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum paling bahagia sedunia. Untuk kedua kalinya aku melukiskan senyum paling bahagia sedunia di bibirku.

Kedua orang tuaku kembali meneteskan air mata mereka, dan kini kembali memelukku dengan erat. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman dan air mata bahagia. Hingga akhirnya aku kembali merasakan sakit pada kepalaku, benar-benar sakit. Melihatku yang sedang kesakitan ayah dan ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku dengan wajah sangat amat kawatir.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kata ayah dan langsung pergi keluar kamar. Aku hanya meringis dan mencengkram bagian belakang kepalaku. Sakit..ini sangat sakit.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibuku dengan raut sangat kawatir. Saking sakitnya aku bahkan sudah tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibu.

"Saku..!" Aku hanya bisa mendengar jeritan kawatir ibu karena penglihatanku yang semakin memudar. Aku mencoba untuk menggapai ibu dengan tanganku, namun aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tanganku. Rasanya seperti mati rasa dan setelahnya aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Tak terdengar lagi suara jeritan panik ibu. Yang kurasakan hanya keheningan dan hawa dingin yang terkesan gelap. inikah akhir dari hiduku..?

Kali ini aku kembali terbangun namun dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah. Aku tak bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhku dan kepalaku rasanya masih sakit. Disekujur tubuhku telah dipasang peralatan-peralatan medis yang tak begitu kuketahui. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberiku sedikit waktu untuk melakukan tugas terakhir yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah tahu mengenai penyakitku ini. Penyakit yang kuketahui setahun yang lalu. Kanker otak. Namun aku tak mau memberitahu siapapun. Aku tak mau mereka kawatir dan dibuat repot olehku. Lagipula jikalau aku mati sekarang, aku pasti akan mati dengan senyum paling bahagia sedunia. Karena dihari terkahirku ini Tuhan telah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan percakapan beberapa orang yang sepertinya dokter dan perawat dirumah sakit itu. Perlahan langkah kaki mereka semakin dekat dan aku bisa merasakan seseorang datang dan mendekatiku.

"Dokter, pasien sadar.." seorang perawat berkata dengan sedikit kaget. Kali ini ada beberapa orang yang sudah berada didekatku. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mereka yang datang. Aku ingin di akhir hayatku aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusayang.

"I..bu.." aku hanya bisa bergumam lirih dan berharap mereka bisa mendengarkan gumamanku dan memanggil kedua orang tuaku.

"Dokter.. " perawat itu kembali bersuara.

"Akan kita periksa dulu.."

Dokter dan perawat itu tidak mau mendengarkanku hingga akhirnya mereka memeriksaku. Entah berapa jumlah mereka yang memeriksaku, aku merasakan banyak tangan yang memeriksa tubuhku dan kaki yang berjalan kesana kemari. Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Ada hal terakhir yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Kugerakkan tubuhku dengan paksa meskipun rasanya sulit untuk digerakkan. Mulutku tak pernah berhenti untuk bergumam memanggil ayah dan ibu walau hanya gumaman lirih. Mereka sepertinya mencoba untuk menenangkanku namun aku terus saja berontak. Aku terus berusaha untuk berontak, namun sepertinya usahaku hanya sia-sia. Kini kepalaku terasa semakin sakit. Tuhan kumohon bantulah hambamu ini..

" Panggil ayah dan ibunya!" dan dalam sekejap aku langsung bersyukur mendengar suara itu. Terimakasih Tuhan kau telah mengabulkan do'aku.

"Tapi dokter Sasuke, kita harus memeriksanya dulu.."

"Turuti saja apa kataku dokter. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan setelahnya yang kudengar hanya derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dan aku tak lagi merasakan tangan-tangan yang memeriksaku.

"Kenapa dokter melakukan ini? kita harus memeriksa kondisi pasien."

"Kita tidak hanya mengutamakan kesehatan pasien dokter Kabuto, tapi juga perasaannya sebagai seorang pasien. Lagipula... tanpa memeriksanyapun kau pasti sudah tahu apa hasilnya kan.."

"Aku mengerti.. maafkan aku. Kau memang seorang dokter yang baik Sasuke-san"

Siapapun itu Sasuke, aku akan sangat berterimakasih dan akan selalu mengingat namanya sebagai sosok penolong yang telah mengerti perasaanku.

Tak berapa lama terdengar pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat.

"Dokter, ini keluarga pasien Haruno."

"Kalian semua keluarlah, biarkan dokter Sasuke dan keluarga pasien saja yang berada didalam."

"Baik."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang ditutup.

"Hisk..Sakura..putriku.." dan setelahnya hanya suara tangisan ibu dan ayahku yang terdengar samar.

"I..buuu..." aku hanya bergumam lirih yang untungnya didengar oleh ibu.

"Ada apa sayang? Ibu disini."

"I..n..oo.." aku kembali bergumam. Rasanya semakin berat dan sakit.

"Ino? Ada apa dengan Ino?" kali ini ayah yang bertanya dengan nada kawatirnya.

"Ini, gunakan untuk menulis pesan terakhirnya.." kali ini dokter Sasuke yang bersuara. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening dan yang terdengar hanya suara ibuku yang menahan isak tangisnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajah ayah dan ibuku, karena sekarang mataku sudah benar-benar buram. Hanya siluet-siluet buram yang terlihat dimataku.

"Sakura..katakan nak.. kami akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Ino.." ayah kembali bersuara namun kini dengan suara sayang seperti saat memanggilku dulu hanya saja kali ini terdengar lebih lirih. Mendengar perkataan ayah aku kembali melanjutkan pesan yang ingin kusampaikan kepada Ino, meski aku hanya bisa menggumam pelan. Hingga akhirnya pesanku telah selesai dan aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat hebat melanda bagian belakang kepalaku dan sekujur tubuhku yang mati rasa. Hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa kurasakan.

Tuhan, aku tak pernah menyesal atas semua cobaan yang telah Engkau berikan. Aku yakin Kau selalu punya rencana dibalik semua cobaanmu. Tuhan, terimakasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah menjadikanku putri dari kedua orang tuaku ini. dan terimakasih karena telah menghadirkan sosok sahabat sekaligus kakak untuk membunuh rasa kesepianku, mengajariku banyak hal dan selalu ada untukku. Hari ini sebelum aku pergi kumohon kabulkanlah satu lagi kebahagiaanku. Aku berharap mereka, orang yang kusayang akan selalu hidup bahagia dan akan selalu mengingat sosokku didalam hati mereka.. _**Sakura**_

Enam bulan kemudian.. Tokyo, AnimeEnterpise.

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang panjangnya sedang berdiri ditepi balkon tempat dia bekerja. Ditatapnya awan yang terlihat terang dengan warna biru dan putih yang menjadi hiasannya. Perlahan dihembuskannya nafas pelan lalu dia berjalan kesebuah kursi dari kayu dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi itu. Tangan putihnya mencari-cari sesuatu di tas ransel merahnya. Ketika telah menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia pun tersenyum. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang didalamnya ada sebuah kertas yang sedikit kusut bewarna putih pula. Perlahan diambilnya kertas tersebut dari dalam aplop dan dibukanya lipatan-lipatan kertas. Itu adalah sebuah kertas laporan kesehatan di rumah sakit. Dibagian atasnya tertulis nama "Haruno Sakura" dengan pandangan sendu dia kembali membaca laporan kesehatan yang menunjukkan penyakit yang diderita oleh sosok yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sakura..." gadis itu hanya bergumam lirih. Perlahan air mata kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dibaliknya kertas putih itu, dan dia kembali mendapati sebuah pesan yang setiap ia baca akan membawanya dalam sebuah luka yang amat sangat dalam. Namun meski begitu, gadis itu selalu membaca surat itu hampir setiap hari. Dia tak peduli jika hatinya akan kembali sakit saat membaca pesan terakhir yang diberikan oleh orang yang amat sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tak hanya menganggap orang itu sebagai sahabat tapi dia juga telah menganggap orang itu sebagai saudara dan juga adiknya.

"_**Ino.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membuang ikatan kita, aku tidak mau membuangnya. Aku menyayangimu. Selamat. Kau sudah bersinar."**_

__Dan air mata itu mengalir semakin deras..

"Sakura.. hisk.. aku tahu, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sekarang aku telah mengerti.. Maafkan aku..hisk... Itu semua tidaklah benar..aku..hisk.. aku juga telah membohongi hatiku. Aku tidak bisa membuang ikatan kita..hisk..maafkan aku.."

"Ino-san wawancara sudah hampir dimulai." Kedatangan asisten barunya membuat gadis itu kaget dan segera menghentikan tangisannya. Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu mengusap air matanya. Dimasukkannya kertas putih itu kedalam tas putihnya, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak untuk bangun dari duduknya.

"Ah..ba..baiklah.." dan setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan balkon dan meninggalkan asisten barunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

Ruangan besar itu kini telah diisi oleh puluhan reporter yang saat ini sedang menunggu datangnya seorang komikus yang sekarang sedang terkenal karena debut komik pertamanya yang sukses tujuh bulan yang lalu. Pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang memasuki ruangan. Sontak saja semua camera mengarah kepadanya dan mengambil fotonya. Kilatan-kilatan blizt camera tak membuat gadis itu silau ataupun risih, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Perlahan dia menuju sebuah meja panjang dan sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Dibelakangnya asisten barunya mengikuti dan duduk disampingnya lalu seorang pria berambut putih yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin AnimeEnterpise datang dan duduk di samping kiri gadis pirang itu.

_Ckrek...ckrek..ckrek.._

_Blizt..blizt..blizt..._

Camera-camera itu masih saja mengarah kepada mereka dan mengambil foto mereka_. _Pria bermbut putih itu mengambil sebuah microphone.

"Ehm, mohon perhatiannya sebentar saudara.." pria itu sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Disini kami hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan seputar komik terbaru karya komikus baru kami Yamanaka Ino yang akan juga akan dirilis dalam bentuk video. Mohon kerja samanya." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu semua perhatian reporter tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut pirang. Gadis itu mengambil microphonenya dan mulai berbicara.

"Sesuai kata-kata Jiraiya-san aku hanya akan menjawab soal komik terbaru yang sedang kukerjakan." Dan setelah itu rentetan pertanyaan langsung mengrubungi gadis pirang itu.

"Yamanaka-san, jadi ini komik terbaru anda, apa yang membuat anda mengeluarkan komik baru bukankah komik yang sebelumnya masih sukses dan juga masih berjalan?"

"Aku membuatnya untuk seseorang." Jawab Ino dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi anda membuatnya untuk seseorang, siapakah dia? Apa itu kekasih anda?" mendengar pertanyaan ini membuat Ino terkikik geli kemudian menggeleng dan berkata.

"Bukan..ini untuk sahabatku."

"Bisakah Ino-san menjelaskan sedikit pokok dari komik ini?"

"Ya, ini bertemakan persahabatan dua orang gadis yang akan menceritakan arti sesunggguhnya dari sebuah ikatan. Ketika sebuah ikatan harus diputuskan oleh kebohongan dari mulut, maka hatipun akan menangis dan bibir akan tersenyum untuk menutupinya dengan sebuah kebohongan.. lagi.." Ino menjelaskan sambil menerawang masa-masanya bersama Sakura.

_** Sakura, maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu. Bahkan saat mulutku berkata untuk memutuskan ikatan kita, hatiku menjeritkan kebenaran yang bertolak belakang dan menangis . Terimakasih, kini aku sadar bahwa selama ini kau telah menepati janjimu padaku. Meski kita tak lagi dibawah langit yang sama dan menginjak tanah yang sama tapi, aku akan selalu dan selamanya merasakan dirimu disini. Dihatiku. Terimakasih..**_

Di kejauhan, seorang pemuda dengan surai ravennya memandang wawancara dengan pandangan sendu.

"Nisaann.. apa kau bertemu dengannya di surga? Namanya adalah ..."

...

"Haruno Sakura.."

.

.

_Karena meskipun mulutmu menebarkan suara penuh kebohongan, hatimu akan selalu menunjukkan kebenaran padamu, meski kau tak bisa mendengarkan suara hatimu tapi kau bisa merasakannya. Karena sebuah ikatan dimulai dari sebuah perasaan yang berasal dari hati..dan hanya sebuah perasaanlah yang tak akan pernah bisa kau bohongi..._

.

**.**

**..FIN..**

**.**

**Sebelum masuk ke A/N ada sedikit catatan untuk para reader. Aa..disarankan untuk para reader BACA catatan dan A/N ok!**

**Catatan : kalo mau nanya darimana Ino dapat kertas laporan kesehatan Sakura, jawabannya adalah waktu Sakura mau nulis pesan terakhir. Kan waktu itu Sasuke ngasih kertas. Nah, itu dia kertasnya.. dan surat sakura tu yg ada dibawah pas dibaca ino bukan yg diatan setelah kematian sakura ya.. kalo masih banyak yang bingung, bisa tanya lewat pm. Pintu pm ane terbuka lebar untuk semua kalangan.. khekhekhe . Ane sih maklum aja, soalnya ane masih newbie banget. So, ceritanya masih acak acakan dan susah dimengerti. Maafkan saya..! (bungkuk 360****o****.. khe..khe..khe)**

**A/N :**

**Hahhh...rasanya lega banget bisa nyelesain cerita pertama ane. Langsung pengen sujud syukur.. sambil teriak Emaakkkk...**

**First of all, Risa mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat para reader yang uadah mereview maupun enggak.,(berojigi~ria) Dan makasih banget buat **_**yamanakavidi**_** yang udah ngebantu Risa masalah publish mempublish cerita ini dan juga ngasih Risa semangat dan kepercayaan.. khe..khe..khe.. makasih Mbak Vid. Makasih juga buat Kak Ven, dan Awan yg udah jadi sumber inspirasi dan mengenalkanku pada dunia anime ini.. pokoknya makasih buat semua yg udah berperan dalam pembuatan my first story ini. Termasuk perut Risa yg sakit sama musik musik yg udah nemenin Risa.. ehehehe.. nah, karena belum kenal, kita kenalan yukk..**

**Hai..hai semua. Ane Ri saa. Panggil aja Risa yah.. jangan dipisah Ri atau Saa.. disini Risa adalah author baru banget..! warning! Newbie Broww.. Karena masih baru banget, Risa merasa masih belum pantes dipanggil author.. Sebenarnya Risa udah kenal sama Fanfiction udah lama, tapi baru bisa publish cerita sekarang. Jadi maaf banget kalo ceritanya masih acak-acakan, gak jelas, dan masih jauh di bawah rata-rata dan maaf banget klo ada beberapa hal yang salah. Seperti contohnya tentang penyakit Sakura tadi.. **

**Risa ngerjain cerita ini sambil nahan sakit perut karena telat makan, jadi maaf deh..klo cerita ini bener-bener ancur. Tapi meskipun begitu, Risa niat kok buat cerita ini, Risa juga berharap semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur para reader.. ** ** meski sebenernya ada beberapa bagian yang membuat Risa gak puas. Tapi karena gak kuat sama sakit perut akhirnya ya..begitulah. sekali lagi Risa minta maaf. Risa sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.. jadi jangan sungkan sungkan untuk ngasih kritikan dan saran...**

** Risa ini sasusaku centric. So, jangan kaget yah..klo hampir semua cerita Risa nanti pairnya sasusaku. Sebenernya tokoh Ino disinipun mau Risa ganti jadi Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tiba tiba aja ngilang.. entah kemana. Adanya tinggal si Ino, kebetulan banget di Naruto, Ino dan Sakura temen deket. So, masuklah Ino dicerita ini. tapi karena Sasuke nongol lagi, akhirnya munculah Sasuke dibagian akhir.. khe..khe..khe...**

**cerita ini udah selesai dibuat tapi mungkin publishnya baru beberapa hari kemudian. Perlu menyiapkan mental yg kuat sebelum mempublishnya (sumpah risa deg degan waktu mau publish cerita ini!) Dan cerita ini masih harus diedit lagi, lagi dan lagi**

**ehm, karena Risa masih baru, Risa bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Sampek sini aja deh.. sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita Risa yang lain yah...**

**ps : meskipun acak-acakan, tapi jangan kapok buat baca cerita Risa lagi ya..! **

**pss: REVIEW dong... Please... karena review kalian bakal buat Risa semakin semangat buat berkarya dan menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi.. **

**salam.**

**Ri Saa**

**12/08/14 21:51 WIB**


End file.
